


Pocky Day

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ◆羽生结弦/金博洋◆一个百奇日段子(我写段子为森么总是爆字数 对自己痛心疾首)◆整理B站分类时突然又看到那个著名的霓虹男生pocky kiss合集





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
>  ◆一个百奇日段子(我写段子为森么总是爆字数 对自己痛心疾首)  
>  ◆整理B站分类时突然又看到那个著名的霓虹男生pocky kiss合集

作为一个留学生，金博洋被日本高校11月11日这天盛行的pocky day吓得不轻，作为通过了同性恋伴侣证明的区，涩谷的高中里与其说男女热衷于pocky kiss，不如说同性之间更多，学校的标题就是——「请摘掉性向的有色眼镜，去kiss你想kiss的他和她」。

所以虽然他所在的是一所男女混校，但整个午餐期间，看到玩pocky kiss的同性以压倒式的比例在刷新着他的三观，他才入学不到一年，在国内根本没接触过这么开放风的同性行为，金博洋一直和生人勿近的宇野缩在角落吃饭，生怕被爱搞事的学姐学长抓住来做这种事。

宇野家里有钱又生了一张面瘫脸，平时本来就没什么人跟他接触，更何况他还跟一个日语苦手坐在一起，虽然两个人都很可爱啦，特别是那个中国留学生，又白又奶，皮肤好的不得了，真想看他跟男生一起吃pocky，可是感觉完全融不进那个圈子啊，可恶，这么可爱的小学弟，难道要白白浪费了吗！

吃的饱饱的两个人各自收拾起了餐盘，金博洋拿出寄宿家庭阿姨给准备的草莓汁分了宇野一半，自己抱着杯子喝了起来。

看着透明杯子里粉色的饮料被那个可爱的人喝进去，他们觉得空气里都是牛奶草莓味在飘，杯子拿开后软软的小舌头伸出来舔掉了嘴唇上沾着的草莓汁，不知道是不是他们目光太直白，金博洋有感应似得看了过来，所有拿着手机的女生都立刻低头假装看手机。

金博洋看着她们手机上吊着一大堆粉粉嫩嫩的吊饰娃娃甚至还有吊着工具的，他满头黑线的看着已经喝完自己分的草莓汁的宇野，两人准备迅速撤离这块是非之地。

穿过了两对正在被围观接吻的男男pocky现场，两人终于逃出了餐厅，不过所到之处全是抓紧午休时间玩与其说是pocky，不如说是借机亲嘴的挂羊头卖狗肉游戏，女生的尖叫和男生的嚎叫此起彼伏。

当然，也有老老实实吃pocky的，不过周围的人都表示很没劲，给pocky的人还嫌弃他们浪费自己的pocky，金博洋看着嘴里还剩一大半的同学问道“不愿意可以不做啊？为什么大家都这么积极？”

“诶，博洋不知道吗？这个可以放到校园推特上的，点赞前三名有奖品的哦，第三名是新款的wii哦，第二名是什么耳机来着，反正也特别贵，第一名还是北海道三日游啊，学校准假，当然想试一试了。”说完奖品，刚才没有吃下去的两个人正后悔的蹲地上抱头相拥。

略表心疼后两人出了餐厅大门，金博洋抱着水杯看着室外也哪哪都是吃饼干的人，草坪上还有干脆滚到一起的，金博洋低头看着宇野“宇野，我……”

“我拒绝，一二我都有，北海去很多次了没兴趣，你找别人吧。”跟金博洋不一样，自己并不缺这些，所以这些活动再多的奖品对自己而言都没有意义，他看着金博洋一脸被拒绝后，仿佛头顶的耳朵和身后都尾巴都耷拉下来的样子“唉，如果你喜欢可以来我家一起玩游戏，耳机也可以送你，至于北海道你不介意我也可以带你去玩。”

“不不不，耳机和北海道就算了，能一起玩游戏就好。”自己的家庭情况金博洋很清楚，虽然宇野不在乎钱，但他也不是为了贪小便宜才和宇野做朋友的。

“其实我觉得这个游戏的结局已经写好了，不论别人亲的多激烈，第一肯定是羽生前辈的。”宇野在看到那张漂亮的脸映入眼前的瞬间，就觉得这个游戏越发的没有意思，所以这些人现在都是在保三冲二吧，第一名已经内定了。

顺着宇野的视线看过去，金博洋在一堆人群中看到了那个刚打完球，绑着发带，只穿了件白衬衫的羽生，袖子挽在手肘上，坐在石桌上仰着头喝水，他的脖子像天鹅一样优美，笑起来整个人都在闪闪发光，金博洋对宇野的话表示赞同，就羽生在学校受欢迎的程度，谁跟他pocky kiss都能拿第一，他如果pocky kiss三个人，那一二三都是他的“还是安心想想我们玩什么游戏吧。”

金博洋似乎很不想被羽生那群人注意到，不过眼睛又时不时的瞟过去，果然，羽生还是没躲过pocky day的pocky kiss，女生拿出一盒pocky时，羽生笑着一个劲儿的摇头，身边朋友的哄闹声让羽生没办法的只得接过那根pocky，羽生拿到pocky的瞬间，金博洋觉得周围的女生眼睛里都在放光，他不由得放慢了脚步，突然想知道，那个人会选个什么样的人玩这个胡来的游戏。

宇野见金博洋越走越慢最后停下了，他跟着站在了水池边，好奇之心人皆有之嘛，他其实也挺想知道这个全校历代最受欢迎的校草最后会怎么收场，同为学生会的关系，宇野对这个人是有竞争心的，况且他那种举手投足间的优越气场一直压自己一头，现在能看到他窘态，也挺不错嘛“你猜他会选谁？”

“……不知道。”广岛琦吧，学校公认的校花，听说她对羽生有意思很久了，这不，现在正坐在羽生对面一脸期待的吗，她也是闲的没事，整天带着一帮小娘们……不是，每天带着一帮小姐妹有事没事都围着羽生转。

羽生看上去在和他们商量着什么，反正广岛琦的脸色越来越难看，羽生倒是挺开心，他跳下石桌，把外套扔给田中，冲刺几步直接翻过操场的铁丝网，落下时周围传来的感叹声整齐划一，羽生接住田中抛过来的pocky，两条校裤下显的修长的腿往他们所在的方向走来，金博洋想这个人连走个路都能像神仙溜达似得，真是老天不公。

原本以为只是羽生想玩pocky kiss的女生在他们这一圈，后来越走越近，金博洋甚至觉得羽生在看着自己，要不是大庭广众之下，他肯定掐自己两把让自己清醒一点了，可现在他只能有些呆愣的站在原地，任心里那些滑稽的心思满脑子转。

当羽生最终一一越过那些睫毛膏下期待的双眼时，金博洋还没来得及反应什么，羽生那张每天回家都能见到，但每一次都让他不好意思多去正视的脸已经到了面前，他猝不及防的抬头和羽生对视了，在那双笑意温柔的眼睛里，金博洋晃了神，羽生拿出一根pocky塞进他嘴里时，金博洋脑子里其实全是‘哎哟妈哟，这波操作贼刺激’，羽生捏着他下巴脸越凑越近“天天不喜欢吃抹茶吧，我也不喜欢，所以……”

‘咔嚓’一声，最长的那头裹着绿色抹茶的pocky的灵魂就那么被掰断了，金博洋也被这声清脆的声音惊醒，他手抵在羽生的胸口想拒绝，羽生的嘴已经咬上了pocky，金博洋大脑‘轰’的炸开，夹杂着围观人群掀翻学校的叫声，偏偏这时候学校的画面还放着I knew I loved you，仿佛全世界都甜的一塌糊涂。

羽生吃的异常快，自己脖子被抓着，挣扎着退了两步pocky也迟到了尾，但是羽生并没有停下来，金博洋还没有来得及为自己16年的初吻哀悼一下，羽生的嘴唇就贴了上来，金博洋觉得自己要无法呼吸了，他已经把嘴里的饼干都让给了羽生，明明已经什么都没有了，羽生还贴着他的嘴唇亲着，不是吃pocky，是实打实的在亲他！

金博洋以为羽生咬上pocky的时候，人群的尖叫已经达到了极限，没想到羽生抓着他脖子的手从后背滑向大腿，另只手也放开自己的下巴，两只手同时把自己抱起来，但被咬住嘴唇无法分开，痛的金博洋不敢乱动，乖乖被抱着往后退了坐上洗手台时，人群的尖叫已经变得癫狂，他原本是抗拒的手，不知道什么时候抓住了羽生的肩膀。

他们好像已经不是pocky kiss了吧！pocky kiss会伸舌头吗？！

虎牙被舔过让初吻的金博洋不知所措，他抽气的瞬间羽生的舌头钻进了嘴里，金博洋有种被人压着欺负的羞耻感，特别是当着这么多人的面，可他现在全身都被羽生突如其来的吻弄的哪哪都不听使唤，张着嘴乖乖地给人欺负，从脸红到了耳朵尖。

羽生感受着在自己怀里微微颤抖的金博洋，揉着他的头发，咬了一口软软的舌尖，结束了这个让金博洋措手不及的吻，羽生并没有立刻放开，金博洋现在的模样真的是太可爱了，这个人比自己小一些，但气质跟同龄人比起来也真的完全不一样，他就是个小孩儿，不论在家里还是在学校，都纯粹的没有任何高中生的模样，羽生摸着他白嫩的脸颊上十一月暖手的温度“天天今天有没有跟人吃过pocky？”

金博洋几乎是秒摇头，然后他看到羽生开心的笑了，突然周围的一切都不重要了，他还跟着傻乐呢，下一秒被人扣着下巴嘴了一个，羽生摸摸他的头，把小顺毛揉的有些乱，又给他理顺“今天家里没人，我们去山本屋吃烤肉吧。”

“啊？”金博洋脑子还沉浸在pocky事件中，他有些迷茫的看着羽生，比起山本屋的烤肉，他更想要个解释，可是好像大家都这么玩的，一大早来的时候，教室里还玩1V6壁咚一路吃着亲过去，没碰到嘴都算失败的，所以他们……

羽生实在喜欢他这幅懵懂乖巧的样子，可逗归逗，他并没打算给金博洋徒增烦恼，当然，甜蜜的烦恼不算，羽生把人抱在怀里拍了拍，在金博洋耳边用他们两才能听到的音量小声的说“我很早就想对天天这么做了，在我还规矩的叫你‘博洋’的时候，有趣的是我最近才发现天天也有同样的想法，我可没有睡着哦，胆小鬼。”

啊！金博洋一把推开羽生，窘迫的看着他，他他都知道？他他他没睡着？金博洋真想找一台时光机穿回去把那个生日当天想偷亲睡着的羽生的自己给掐死，被拆穿的感觉在刚才那个吻里变得不那么尴尬，可金博洋还是捂住了脸“所以你不是因为pocky day才跟我……跟我那样的？”

“抓住时机而已。”搂着金博洋把他抱下来，羽生扯下发带薅了薅头发，眼神里透着机智的光辉，他可是以为金博洋还会忍不住在主动偷亲他，谁知道等了一个月也没等到。

周围围观的人群在羽生抱金博洋下来时再次刷了把存在感，惹得金博洋继续捂着脸，羽生知道他脸皮薄，反正自己的目的已经达到了，他揉了把金博洋的瘦的两只手就能掐住的腰让他先回去，晚上见。

金博洋白皙的皮肤害羞起来红的特别可爱，感觉他现在浑身都是粉色的，他挽着已经呆掉的宇野，两个人奋力挤出人群，羽生突然叫了一声金博洋，金博洋不得不回头去看他，羽生舔了下嘴唇“比起草莓我更喜欢天天，但是草莓味的天天是最棒的！”

完了，金博洋抱着杯子，捂住自己不知道是因为那句话，还是因为羽生在阳光下神采飞扬的模样而乱跳的心，他和宇野在爆发的再再再省略号次次的尖叫中撒腿就跑，羽生把平时认为苦到咂舌的抹茶pocky吃进嘴里，嚼了两下，看着金博洋的背影。

嗯，甜的。  
|  
|  
|  
一周后在校园推特主页的投票结果出来了，第一名毫无意外的以压倒性的优势胜利，配图标题是「本校最好看和最可爱的人pocky kiss」，下面的评论全是见证过「世界之吻」的同学，给外校和点进来‘啊啊啊啊啊啊啊可~爱~超~可~爱~~’的人安利两人的视频和添油加醋的情史。

而两位正主现在正在北海道的初雪里泡温泉，在积雪的小汤池里‘分享’同一块樱花水羊羹。

 

——————END——————


End file.
